


What Now?

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Amelia ask Owen and important question. Set in 14x05.





	What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't won GA or the characters.

"So...what now?" Amelia asks Owen. He turns back to look at her. Amelia can tell that she surprised him by the look she gives him. "I'm confused. I thought you were leaving me, but instead you made me come home from the hospital with you. What are we doing?" 

"I don't know." He runs his hand through his bright orange hair. 

"Well want do you want?" Amelia asks him. Hopping he would say he didn't want to leave her.

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"I want to be your wife." She confesses. "So, it's up to you. What are we doing now?"


End file.
